


Lovers

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: stardust crusaders - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Also sex happens in this fic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't read if you're underage or stupid as hell, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor doesn't even show up in this fic BUT REMEMBER THAT ANYWAY. He's not stupid.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: I ship them.





	

In a hotel somewhere in Japan, Jotaro Kujo was sitting in a nice-ass chair reading a book about dolphins, and Kakyoin was making a canvas painting of himself, Jotaro, Mr. Joestar, and the others in Egypt, smiling for the camera. He finished the painting with a signature of his name, and a big slash to underline it.

"Nani?" Jotaro asked as a big chunk of his left pants leg was removed suddenly, revealing the big muscular leg beneath it.

"Jotaro! I forgot I could do that." Kakyoin admitted in concern, checking his leg out. "Are you ok?"

"Yare yare... I'm fine, but these pants are ruined." Jotaro said as he got up, unfastened his belts, and took his pants off, and Kakyoin gasped.

"Jotaro! You... don't wear underwear?!" Kakyoin gasped, trying to block the view of Jotaro's dick with his right hand, only to find his hand wasn't big enough. He looked away and tried to ignore the tightening sensation in his dark green pants, or his Stand getting summoned behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro said, looking around and summoning Star Platinum.

"Nothing, I'm... fine." Kakyoin said, blushing as he looked at his erect dick, and slipped a hand under his pants to adjust it to a more comfortable position, wishing he was wearing something more comfortable.

"Do you have... a Stand-boner?" Jotaro wondered.

"Maybe." Kakyoin said, blushing.

"Maybe I can help with that?" Jotaro offered, stepping forward.

Kakyoin's arm reached around Jotaro and pulled, and the muscular man yielded like a stalk of wheat to the redhead's firm arm. "Maybe you can."

The two immediately started to get undressed like a stopwatch had been started, and when both were nude, Jotaro lifted the redhead like a sack of potatoes and threw him onto their bed, then pounced onto him, his Stand sporting an inhumanly long erection that tented his apron-like loincloth while a green tentacle that dripped a green fluid emerged from Heirophant Green's crotch.

The two men grabbed each other and kissed passionately for what felt like hours, their stands stroking each other's user, their dicks rubbing against one another until all four knew they were good and ready.

"Prepare your anus." Jotaro whispered into his ear.

Kakyoin turned around and presented his ass to his lover, posing like a playboy cover model because this was JoJo.

The redhead screamed as Star Platinum anally fisted him with one hand and punched his ass with the other. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA," the Stand roared again and again, shoving the man into Jotaro's crotch as the massive man put his dick into Kakyoin's mouth.

"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin yelled around Jotaro's penis, his Heirophant Green using Emerald Splash on Jotaro's ass, filling it with high pressure water and gem shards that felt like anal beads.

Both held back so they didn't hurt each other too badly, the stimulation on its own was enough. Jotaro felt like his G-Spot was about to rupture, and Kakyoin felt like his ass was about to look like Vanilla Ice had torn through it with his Stand.

One of Heirophant Green's tentacles pried Star Platinum's undies away and started to stroke his massive balls, while the main cock tentacle connected to Heriophant's crotch wrapped around the big purple and blue horsecock and started rotating like a tongue. Another tentacle went for Star's anus, plunging deep into his depths and wriggling around like a violent worm, and more tentacles went to play with Jotaro's nipples.

They all soon came, and Star Platinum came first, his cock shooting enough cum into the air to form a sizeable puddle around both of them. He wasn't shooting out enough to make a porn star jealous, he was shooting out enough to make a horse nervous and a porn star run for his life, regardless of gender. Kakyoin was next, followed by Jotaro and Heirophant Green. The blast of emerald water on Star's cock and balls was a welcome one, prolonging his orgasm and his User's until they both passed out.

The door to their bedroom opened and Jonathan Joestar walked into their house. "Hey, Jotaro, have you seen my CD player?" He asked as his footsteps neared their bedroom, and when he entered the room, he got a close-up of Heirophant Green tentacle hentai and massive Star Platinum cock, as well as his Grandson nude and unconscious with his best friend, all covered in a mix of green and white ejaculate. "OH MY GOD!!!"


End file.
